De cazadora a Vampiresa
by Kayula Shebrash
Summary: Universo Alterno:: Esmeralda e Ikki se amaron con locura, pero tras un ataque en su antigua escuela Esmeralda dio por muerto a Ikki. Años despues este regresa convertido en un vampiro siendo esta una Cazadora. Lucharan por su amor, podran estar juntos?
1. La noticia

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_La noticia_**

Habéis escuchado alguna vez un pajarillo cantar, suele ocurrir cuando una persona esta deprimida, pero también cuando esta totalmente satisfecha con lo que ah hecho con su vida.

El canto de un ave puede reanimar los corazones, dar ganas de vivir o hasta morir. No obstante, a veces vivimos muchas experiencias por supuesto que si, pero solo algunas nos hacen sentir en el cielo.

Mi nombre es Esmeralda Rivas y alguna vez fui Cazadora, un puesto que odie y odiare siempre, pero en lo mas intimo de mi ser lo amare siempre, pues gracias al dichoso puesto lo conocí a el, al hombre bueno no estoy segura de que lo sea pues físicamente parece de 17 años, pero aun así tiene mas experiencia que yo en todo que actualmente amo, mas de lo que cualquiera podía amar.

Yo tenia 15 años cuando me convertí en vampiresa y tuve que dejar todo atrás: mi mundo, mi misión, a mi vigilante, a mi madre, a mi hermana y a mis amigos, pero aun así vale la pena todo eso; si así se que al despertar lo tendré a mi lado cada mañana.

- (Me le siento al frente) ¿Ahora que?

- (deja un documento en la mesa) Pues acaban de mandarme una carta del consejo

- ¿Una carta? (con cara de espanto) ¿Del consejo? ¿Que querían? (Le digo ansiosa)

- Bueno

- (enojada) ¡¡Que decía la carta!!

- (sonríe) Cálmate Esmeralda

- ¡¡Me calmare cuando me digas que decía la carta!! (le digo a voz en cuello)

- (Me da la carta) Léela en voz alta para que Marin la escuche...

Cuando Shion me entrego la carta yo sentí de momento unas ganas de romperla, pero conteniéndome, abrí el sobre, saque la carta y comencé a leerla. Esta venia escrita a mano, con tinta negra y en cursivo, con una pluma que el consejero encargado de mi educación solía utilizar:

Estimado Sr. Guzmán

Le escribimos esta notificación para avisarle que algunos de nuestros hombres irán a sus instalaciones para comprobar la mejoría de la cazadora en los siguientes campos:

- Conducta  
- Vocabulario  
- Destreza  
- Combate  
- Historia de la Magia Negra

Si se cree que ah mejorado lo suficiente la devolveremos a nuestras instalaciones para que culmine su entrenamiento con nosotros. Esto se llevara a cabo el día 5 de mayo espero haga las debidas preparaciones para nuestra llegada.

Cordialmente  
Emannuel Machall  
Consejero principal

Luego de que termine de leer la carta en el despacho se formo un incomodo silencio en el cual ninguno podía articular palabra alguna. Finalmente Marin comenta:

- El 5 es el próximo lunes (comenta ella preocupada)

- Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que tengo el presentimiento de que no es esto lo que te tiene preocupado Guzmán

- (Me mira sonriendo) Estas en lo correcto (Saca un libro de un estante) no es la venida del consejo lo que me preocupa sino los continuos asesinatos que han habido últimamente

- (Me siento al lado de mi amiga) Bueno yo he patrullado y no eh visto nada raro ¿que crees que pueda ser?

Al decir esto Guzmán se cerca a su escritorio y durante varios minutos busco algo. Cuando finalmente halla lo que buscaba Guzmán se acerca a Marin y le entrega un folder, dentro del cual había un informe:

- (Le entrega un informe) me enviaron esto del consejo

- (Levanta la vista) ¿esta usted seguro?

Guzmán la miro sonriendo, suspira pesadamente y contesta a su pregunta con un...

- Si, estoy seguro

- (Aterrada) Pero no puede ser

- ¿Como que no puede ser? (Confundida) ¿Que no puede ser? (Desesperada) ¡¡díganme lo que pasa!!

- Nada bueno

Marin suspiro con desesperación, luego coloco el informe en el escritorio, me miro y me dijo:

- Según este informe (Coge el informe) que no enviaron (Me entrega el informe) el vampiro mas sanguinario de la historia llego a villa esperanza la semana pasada...

- Deacuerdo ¿si tanto miedo le tienen? Yo lo haré... (Me levanto) Díganme donde esta...

Asustado ante mis palabras Guzmán se levanta, se me acerca y con una mirada fulminante me dice:

- (Preocupado) No iras sola...

- (Lo miro) Mira Guzmán yo tengo mas tiempo en el trabajo, conozco la ciudad mejor que cualquiera de ustedes ase que no me pasara nada (Lo miro desafiante) Y si... iré sola

- No es una pregunta... ¡¡es una orden!!

- (Me levanto de la silla) Detenme si puedes (Lo miro) y no te preocupes iré mañana no hoy

- Esmeralda Rivas, ninguna cazadora a sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con el...

Cuando Guzmán dice esto ultimo, yo lo miro seriamente y le digo dolida:

- Yo no soy ellas, y no dejare que el ande matando gente solo por que a ti te da miedo que el me mate

Luego de esto salgo del estudio furiosa con el un 50 por no tener la confianza suficiente en mi potencial y molesta conmigo misma el otro 50 por tenerle miedo al futuro, a la muerte y al amor...

- ¡¡A donde vas?!

- Por que debo darte explicaciones de mis salidas? A donde quiera que vamos siempre tienes celos (La mira molesto) y ya me estoy cansando de tus celos Jessica.

- Y que me vas a hacer, no me puedes matar (Se acerca al muchacho) ¿de que vivirás?, ¿donde vivirás? en mi casa tendrá siempre un cuartito

- No te preocupes se sobrevivir sin ninguna ayuda Para que te calles (Se suelta de su agarre) ahora solo quiero deshacerme de ti por un rato.

La muchacha lo acorralo contra la pared y luego le dijo al oído:

- Pues te diré algo amorsito, no importa con cuantas mujeres estés ninguna será mejor que yo...

- (Sonríe) ¿Apuestas?

- ¡¡Que quieres decir con eso?!

- Que yo conocí a alguien 20 veces mejor que tu (la empuja) ahora, voy a salir. ¡¡ESE ES MI FÉNIX!! (Risa malévola de bruja)

El muchacho salió de la mansión mientras Jessica lo miraba furiosa, dolida, y sospechando algo sobre su objeto personal.

bueno ahora las aclaraciones

objeto personal- Entre los vampiros cuando tu conviertes a alguien este pasa a ser un objeto mas para lucir, para presumirle a tus amistades y por que no decirlo, para tener algo de compañía intima.

En mi país los estudiantes llaman a sus maestros por los apellidos. Por ellos Esmeralda llama a Shion por su apellido (en la historia conste) Sr. Guzman. Esto es una forma de demostrar el respeto y el cariño hacia esa persona...


	2. Encuentro con una persona del pasado

_**Bueno antes de ir al fic lean esto por favor**_

_**Eh recibido un comentario que se me hizo algo sorpresivo, esta historia no es de la trama de la serie Saint Seiya, por eso es un Universo Alterno. Osea que son los personajes, sus personalidades, pero la trama de la historia en general es invencion mia y solo mia, sin dejarme regir por lo que sucede, sucedio o sucederia en la serie.**_

_**Espero haberme explicado bien.**_

_**Ahora si a la historia...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_**Encuentro con una persona del pasado**_

* * *

– _¡¡Jonathan!!_

_Por la puerta se asomo la cabeza de un muchacho de unos 16 años de edad._

- _¿Me llamo?_

– _Si (Mira por la ventana) quiero que vigiles a Ikki y me digas a donde va_

- _Como usted ordene_

_Esa noche me encontré con la persona que menos me hubiera imaginado, pues en los Ángeles ¤ luego del ataque de los vampiros ¤ no lo volvimos a ver, por lo que pensamos que lo habían matado o convertido en un vampiro ¤ claro esta ¤. pero jamás imagine encontrármelo en toda mi vida._

_En el pasado lo ame, lo ame locamente, llegamos a ser novios y pensábamos en casarnos, solo como chiste, pero ninguno de nosotros pensó nunca que esa noche de amor seria la ultima._

_-__ (Me quedo paralizada) ¿Ikki?_

_-__ Hola (Sale de las sombras) Esmeralda_

_-__ (Lo miro de arriba a abajo) ¿pero como? (Lo rodeo) pensábamos que estabas muerto_

_-__ Bueno (Sonríe nerviosamente) estas en lo correcto un 50 _

_-__ Ay por favor (En tono sarcástico) si así fuera serias (Lo miro suplicando estar equivocada) un..._

_Pero mis labios se negaban a decir "vampiro". Finalmente al caer en cuenta verdaderamente de mis pensamientos y ver a Ikki tan cerca mío, me aleje 4 pasos antes de que el me preguntara:_

_-__ ¿seria un que?_

_-__ un vampiro (Le digo temiéndole a la respuesta)_

_-__ no (Sonríe ¤ y como me enloquece su sonrisa ¤)_

_Ante este hecho y el ver que Ikki estaba algo nervioso tome la decisión, era la única manera de saber la verdad o no, y de verdad nunca había sentido tanto miedo de saber la verdad, así que saque un frasco de agua bendita de mi bolso y le digo: _

_-__ Deacuerdo, si no eres un vampiro no te molestara probarlo ¿verdad?_

_-__ No... (Me responde el)_

_-__ Bueno, dame tu muñeca_

_Ikki me extendió la mano y yo le rocíe la misma con agua bendita. Al momento Ikki tembló y un pequeño quejido salió de su boca. Finalmente al mirar su muñeca tenia varias quemaduras, al notar esto en mi rostro apareció una cara de fastidio. Cuando Ikki vio la cara que había puesto y al imaginarse mis pensamientos se apresuro a decir:_

_-__ Esta bien soy un vampiro_

_Esas palabras me dieron en el alma como un cuchillo que acabo de destruir mis esperanzas de que el estuviera vivo y así poder reanudar nuestra relación, ahora esa posibilidad era mucho menos de nulas:_

_-__ (Me le acerco con una estaca en la mano) ¿Y que es lo que quieres? (Lo pego contra la pared) ¿cuando llegaste?_

_-__ (Me mira) Quería encontrarte a ti y (Me besa) llegue hace una semana._

_Estuve fuera de mis sentidos unos minutos, pero una vez estuve en mis cinco sentidos nuevamente le pregunte sospechosamente:_

_-__ ¿Y para que querías encontrarme?_

_-__ (Sonríe) que sea vampiro no quiere decir que no siga enamorado de ti._

_Ante el asombro por esta confección, lo libero y de espaldas a el le digo casi a lagrimas._

_-__ Ikki (suspiro) 'Esmeralda serénate' ya no somos dos jovencitos, ya no soy la misma 'eso no me lo creo ni yo misma'_

_-__ (Me abraza) ¿Por que?_

_Con el valor casi extinto y casi sofocada por tenerlo tan cerca me separo del abrazo y lo miro a los ojos 'esos ojos que anhele por dos años'_

_-__ Por que ahora yo soy la cazadora y no importa lo que haga o diga. Seguirá siendo así, tu seguirás siendo un vampiro 'aunque eso me importa un bledo, pero...' y yo la cazadora._

_-__ (Me mira suplicante) Dame otra oportunidad..._

_Me volteo de espaldas a el con el alma en un hilo y le digo:_

_-__ Te la daría (lo miro a los ojos) pero ¿como te la voy a dar? (en tono sarcástico) ¿convirtiéndome en una vampiresa?_

_-__ No veo otra manera de hacerlo..._

_Me le acerco al rostro_

_-__ ¿Y como se que una vez que me transforme en vampiresa no me mataras?_

_-__ Y como te puedo demostrar que te sigo amando, si no confías en mi (me dice)_

_-__ No lo se, lo pensare, encontrémonos aquí mañana a la misma hora (lo miro) pero no te hagas ilusiones, si veo que eres el mismo veremos se decido darte la oportunidad que me pides._

_Luego de decir esto las ganas de darnos un beso reprimidas por 2 años casi 3 años pudieron mas que nosotros. Nos dimos un beso como no nos lo habíamos dado con nadie en estos casi 3 años. Luego de que termináramos de besarnos yo sigo mi camino, aunque mis pies me pedían a gritos que volviera. Esa noche tarde en dormirme, pues en todo lo que hacía, en todo lo que pensaba y en todo lo que recordaba lo veía a el._


	3. Buen Consejo de una Buena Amiga

**Capitulo 3**

**Buen consejo de una buena amiga**

_- ¡¡Esmeraldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_La voz se Guzmán me saco de mi mas íntimos y profundos recuerdos, solo se necesito un jalon para traerme de vuelta a la realidad. Una vez estuve en mis cinco sentidos mire a Guzmán:_

_- ¿Que?  
__- ¿Te eh notado algo distraída hoy? (Me mira preocupado) ¿te sucede algo?  
__- No  
__- (Me mira preocupado) ¿Segura?  
__- Si (Le sonrío) estoy segura  
__- De acuerdo_

_Guzmán volvió a sus libros, mientras yo volví a mis pensamientos. Unos minutos después al mirar el reloj me di cuenta de que tenia una hora antes de ir a encontrarme con Ikki y que podía ir a ver a Marin:_

_- ¿Guzmán?  
__- (Me mira) ¿Si?  
__- ¿Me puedo ir?  
__- Si (Me mira preocupado) Puedes irte  
__- (Me levanto) Bueno (Le doy un beso en la mejilla) bye_

_Guzmán me sonrío antes de que yo saliera del despacho. Según le había dicho a Guzmán me encamine a la casa de Marin:_

_- Oh, hola Esmeralda (Me cede el paso) entra, enseguida llamo a Marin  
__- (Sonrío) Gracias_

_Cuando la mujer subió las escaleras yo entre en la sala. Unos minutos después, minutos que me pareciesen horas Marin y yo vamos a la cocina y mientras tomábamos un jugo comenzamos a hablar._

_- ¿Que sucede? (Me mira intrigada) No es común que dejes tu entrenamiento con Guzmán para venir a mi casa, ¿pasa algo malo?  
__- Ikki... (Suspiro) apareció..._

_Marin dejo caer el vaso al suelo para taparse la boca a la vez que todo el líquido en su boca salía disparado al piso:_

_- ¡¡El Ikki que mataron los vampiros!!  
__- (Me abrazo a ella llorando) El mismo  
__- ¿Y que tiene de malo? (Me obliga a mirarla) ¿esta vivo no?_

_Ante esta pregunta miro a Marin con las ganas de llorar se vieron renovadas y a la vez que estas salían de mis ojos le digo:_

_- Ese es le problema, no esta vivo es un vampiro  
__- (Sorprendida) ¡¡como!!  
__- Es un vampiro y quiere que me valla con el...  
__- ¿que quieres tú?  
__- Bien sabes que lo ame, no, lo amo con el alma y que daría la vida por estar a su lado, pero tengo una responsabilidad con el mundo, con mi madre, con Guzmán y conmigo misma._

_Ante esta Marin me mira y con tono de reproche me dice:_

_- Me parece que esas son solo excusas para esconderte de Ikki Esmeralda Rivas, quieres estar con el vete sin miedo, de todas formas al morir tu otra será convocada y tomara tu puesto en el momento.  
__- No, mi misión esta primero  
__- Como tú quieras. Pero te diré algo, tal vez este sea tu premio el estar con el aunque te tengas que convertir en lo que se supone que combatas, si la rechazas tal vez no se vuelva a abrir, así que piénsalo bien, dejara ir al amor de tu vida, por una misión que otra puede cumplir por ti, amiga mía, entiendo que aprecies tu misión, pero con el amor esta tu felicidad y tu felicidad es Ikki.  
__- Pero... (Miro por la ventana) temo hacer una locura...  
__- Por amor harás una locura (Sonríe) y yo te apoyare al 100 _

_Luego de que mis oídos escucharan estas palabras me levanto y abrazo a mi amiga, mi amiga del alma, le doy un gracias salido de mi corazón. _

_Camino a mi casa, mirando las estrellas en firmamento recorde tantas noches que camine hacia mi casa cogida de la mano con Ikki y por primera en vez en mi vida me senti tan sola, tan desesperada y sobre todo, y aunque suene raro, senti que mi corazon se dividia en dos... dos caminos distintos y de los cuales solo uno podria elegir caminar hacia mi futuro._

_En uno estaba la mujer que me dio la vida; mi hermana, mi sangre; mi vigilante, quien me entrego durante tantos años de mi vida y que me importa como si fuera el padre que nunca tuve; una amiga que sabia me seguiría y apoyaría hasta el final; y la humanidad que de mi protección necesitaba. _

_En el otro estaba mi futuro, el hombre que alguna vez ame con toda el alma y con quien por supuesto quería pasar el resto de mi vida o la eternidad si las circunstancias me daban esa solución. Con ese pensamientos me quede dormida esa noche y con su rostro soñé toda la noche, pues sabia que el velaba mis sueños aunque yo no lo viera._


	4. En Busca de Ayuda

Capitulo 4  
En busca de ayuda

- ¡¡Que se ve con la cazadora!! (Grito esta al borde de un infarto)  
- Si mi Señora hice lo que me ordeno y el amo Ikki se ve con la cazadora  
- ¡¡No puede ser!!  
- Es así, seguí al amo Ikki hasta un callejón viejo en donde se ah estado viendo con la cazadora.

La muchacha se giro hacía el chico, luego de haberse girado hacía la ventana frustrada.

- ¡¡Se ah estado viendo!! (Desesperada) ¡¡Ya la ah visto antes!!  
- Si mi Señora... se ah visto con ella tres veces esta semana...

El muchacho salió de la habitación agradecido con Dios de que aun era humano y la muchacha por el coraje no lo había hecho uno de ellos, ósea un vampiro.

En la alcoba la chica miraba un relicario de oro que tenia en el cuello. Miro la foto que tenia de Ikki en el escritorio y sintió la ira cubrirle cada partícula del cuerpo…

- 'Si crees que te quedara con ella estas muy equivocado Ikki, me quedare con algo tuyo si osas dejarme'

Una semana mas tarde  
Apartamento de Ikki

Solían jugar como dos niños pequeños por momentos. Juegos sin ninguna clase de malicia que terminaban casi siempre en risas y alegres peleas de hermanos.

Pasaban juntos el tiempo que se les privo cuando fueron separados en aquella odiosa subasta en la que el fue comprado por Jessica y su hermano por un conde de muy antigua descendencia que solo lo había echo sufrir durante dos años. Dos largos años que aun estaban grabados en la mente de su hermano.

El soltó un suave golpe que su hermano esquivo, siendo tan pequeño el sofá en el que jugaban los dos este se sostuvo de su camisa cuando fue a caer al suelo llevándose a Ikki en el trayecto y cayendo ambos contra el frío y duro suelo.

Un angustioso grito salido de los labios del menor que inundo la estancia casi al instante.

Ikki se quedo mirando esos ojos verdes que tanto quería. Ojos verdes que pertenecían a la segunda persona mas importante que tenia en esta vida, Su hermano. Podía ver claramente los indicios del dolor en el semblante de su hermano aun ahora minutos luego de recibir el golpe..

Se levanto del suelo con cara de pocos amigos, se paro frente a el por lo que Shun se sostuvo de sus brazos para evitar que así su espalda tocara el suelo y el dolor aminorara.

- Por que gritaste de esa manera…

Shun lo ignora gigantescamente, intentando levantarse y sintiendo miles de punzada en la parte baja de la espalda. Ikki se arrodillo frente a el al ver que su hermano no tenia piensos de contestarle. Le tomo la barbilla suavemente y lo obligo a mirarlo, para luego decirle con la poca paciencia que le quedaba…

- Shun contéstame

Shun se le quedo mirando por varios minutos, tras lo cual sus ojos se volvieron rojizos. Ikki se maldijo así mismo, había olvidado que su hermano odiaba que lo tratara de manera que le recordara su último amo, mismo que lo había convertido en el vampiro que ahora era, transmitiendo cierta parte de su personalidad a este en el momento de convertirlo. Molesto Shun se soltó de su agarre con violencia

Lo empujo, provocando que así Ikki cayera al suelo sentado y lo mirara asombrado era la primera vez que Shun se comportaba tan violento con el.

- ¿Sabes de lo que es capaz tu señora?

Ikki se mordió los labios, odiaba que se lo recordaran a cada minuto.

- No tienes que recordármelo  
- ¡¡Y si lo sabes por que la desafías!!  
- Igual que tu eres feliz ahora aquí en el apartamento lejos de ese maldito (lo mira molesto) ¡¡yo tengo derecho a ser feliz!!  
- ¡¡A cuesta de quien Ikki!!

Shun suspira intentando calmarse. Lo cual logra tras volverse sus ojos verdes otra vez…

Lo mira esta vez mas sereno

- Ikki no te estoy diciendo que no puedes ser feliz… que no lo mereces… te estoy diciendo que lo hagas con mas cuidado…

Le dice a la vez que se quita la camisa y se gira hacia su hermano. Los ojos de Ikki se abrieron como platos los golpes en la espalda de su hermano. Esta cubierta de azotes, laceraciones, quemaduras echas seguramente por rayos solares y automáticamente sus ojos se volvieron plateados, la desesperación se adueño de su cuerpo. Se levanto de un salto y agarro a Shun de los brazos mientras le decía desesperadamente…:

- ¿Ella te golpeo por que estoy con Esmeralda?  
- Eso creo (le responde irónicamente) claro que por eso fue Ikki, por que mas iba a ser!!  
- ¡¡Nadie golpea a mi hermano y se queda como si nada!!  
- (Se acerca a Ikki) Ikki esta loco o se te safo algún tornillo (lo mira angustiado) con lo celosa que es Jessica es capaz de lastimar a Esmeralda o a sus seres queridos…  
- No lo hará (Le sonríe) no te preocupes, no lastimara a ninguna...

Ikki salió de la casa de darle el típico beso de despedida, salió de la casa y se dirigió al único lugar en el cual sabia podía conseguir ayuda y aun sabiendo que se arriesgaba a que mi vigilante lo liquidara llego destrozando la puerta.

- (Lo miro enfadada) ¡¡Ikki pagaras esa puerta!!  
- Claro como quieras (Me mira) pero ahora necesito tu ayuda...

Ante estas palabras que mas bien parecieron suplicas me acerque a Ikki asustada. Mi boca no se movió mas. Note lo nervioso, asustado y desesperado que estaba Ikki, y eso solo provoco que el pánico inundara cada centímetro de mi ser…

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Haz un reclamo de propiedad sobre Jessica

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en mi rostro...

- ¡Que yo haga que!

:Aclaracion:

Reclamación de Propiedad entre vampiros – es la ley del mas fuerte. Si un vampiro derrota a otro todo lo suyo le pertenecerá. Su casa, su ropa, sus joyas, sus propiedades (aquí se incluyen sus mascotas). Esto también se aplica a seres místicos, Hombres lobos, Sirenas… etc… así como también si una cazadora mata a un/a vampiro/resa se queda con todo lo suyo…


	5. Aliado con la Cazadora

Capitulo 5  
Aliado con la cazadora

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Haz un reclamo de propiedad sobre Jessica

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en mi rostro..

- ¡Que yo haga que!

Ikki me miro esta vez suplicante.

- Es la única manera de sacármela de encima.  
- ¡¡Pero tu no eres un objeto!!  
- Eres la Cazadora de Vampiros, conoces las leyes de los vampiros a la perfección… solo haz tu trabajo y acaba con ella, luego todo lo que ella tiene será tuyo… es la ley de los vampiros…  
- Explícame como llegaste a ser de su propiedad Ikki… no recuerdo nada de esa noche…

Ikki suspiro, me miro ansioso y luego asintió. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana ya allí yo me acerque a el y lo abrace por la espalda para darle mas fortaleza ante lo que tenia que contarme. Este se giro y me abrazo protectoramente mientras comenzaba a hablar.

- ¿Recuerdas el ataque de los vampiros? (me mira)  
- Si, lo recuerdo, ya era cazadora para ese entonces. (Le respondo yo por inercia mirándolo)  
- (Mira hacía la ventana) Pues después de eso nos enviaron a una clase de subasta en donde nos vendieron a 5 mil dólares a cada uno, (Suspira) allí nos separaron.

Luego de eso Ikki se detuvo y Guzmán al darse cuenta de que una de las razones era que el se encontraba allí se retiro, luego mire a Ikki, yo no era la única a punto de un ataque de nervios.

- A mi me compro Jessica, una vampiresa de unos 500 años mas o menos a Shun, lo compro un conde de Transilvania de unos 2,000 años que quería un aprendiz. (Me mira) gracias a Dios el nunca lo toco y tampoco dejo que ningún vampiro lo hiciera, Shun era para el como hijo que perdió hace milenios y le enseño a defenderse en el mundo vampirico a través de las leyes.

Estaba asustada, en toda esa explicación Ikki no había dejado de tocar mi cabello nervioso y eso realmente solo me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa a mi… Así que sosteniendo su mano, llevándomela a los labios para besarla con cuidado y mirándolo a los ojos le pregunte

- ¿Ikki que es lo que pasa? (lo miro)¿por que estas tan nervioso?

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, en ellos vi la ansiedad, la desesperación y la preocupación.

- Jessica sabe que estamos juntos (Se sienta en una silla) y lastimo a Shun por ello.  
- Ikki (Me siento a su lado) ¿Shun no es vampiro?  
- (Mira al piso) Si  
- Por lo tanto es mas fuerte que ella... ¿no?  
- Si (Me mira) pero tu conoces a Shun  
- Pues yo conozco a alguien que si lo convencerá y estará contentísima (le digo poniendo una sonrisa que hasta los pelos le helo a el)

Ikki estaba confundido, pero tras pensar lo que yo estaba pensando sonrío ampliamente, pero segundos después esa sonrisa desapareció

- ¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo?  
- Es mi hermana la que se la pasa soñando con el, no yo.  
- (Sonríe) ¿Si?  
- Te lo digo yo que soy su confidente (le digo sumamente segura)  
- ¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo? (me pregunta esta vez seriamente)  
- Me estoy metiendo en los problemas de mi novio. (lo abrazo)

Ikki me miro sin creer la palabra que había escuchado salir de mis labios, había escuchado la palabra novio salir de mis labios?, luego sonrío:

- ¿Tu novio? (me mira incrédulo)

Mi sonrisa desapareció, pero luego esta se volvió mas amplia, para que negarlo estaba locamente enamorada del hombre frente a mi y lucharía por el aunque tuviera que hacer una locura en el camino. Finalmente sonreí mas seguramente abrazándome a Ikki.

Entre los dos hicimos un plan para unir a nuestros hermanos. Plan con el cual los uniríamos a ambos y así, quizás, podríamos vivir tranquilamente los dos juntos...


	6. La Llegada del Consejo

Capitulo 6  
La llegada del consejo

El día tan temido por mi vigilante llego, era lunes 5 de mayo y en cualquier momento el consejo llegaría a imponer ordenes, según había aclarado Shion Guzmán, mi tan querido vigilante.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde la puerta del consultorio en donde estábamos Marin, Guzmán y yo se abrió, dejando ver a nuestra peor pesadilla, los consejeros.

- Buenas tardes...

Me respondio el mas canoso de todos los hombres delante de nosotros acercandose para tenderme su mano como respeto.

- Buenas tarde su abuu...

Un codazo y un pitozon por, debajo de la mesa, parte de Guzmán hizo que me tragara todas las palabras que mi mente comenzaba a formular y que aun no decía:

- Buenas tardes "idiotas"  
- Podemos dar inicio a tu examen por favor (me dijo con arrogancia)  
- No ve que estoy estudiando (le dije con impaciencia)  
- Pero ninguno es tan importante como lo es este examen... así que por favor no tenemos todo el día...  
- Yo si lo tengo así que... "odioso'' (le digo volviendo a la lectura)

Guzmán me miro a punto de darme otro golpe, pero esta vez en la cabeza. Me heche a reír, me levante de la silla y le dije al hombre frente a mi...

- Esta bien (Me le planto al frente) comencemos  
- Bien

No me había terminado de colocar en posición bien y este ya me había lanzado un golpe al rostro que yo esquive a duras penas y que me rozo el rostro dejándome un rasguño bien feo. El hombre me miro sonriéndome con malicia a lo cual yo me enoje mas y lo mire con una sonrisa mas diabólica que el, lo cual lo asusto

- Bueno quiere ir por las malas, por las malas iremos

Al decir esto lanzo una patada que el hombre esquivo, luego le doy otra patada seguida de un puño que el no logra esquivar haciéndolo caer:

- Vuelva a tocarme para que vea...  
- Ok

Me levante del suelo y sali del despacho de mi vigilante para encontrarme con Ikki como habíamos quedado el día anterior. Cuanto anhelaba plantarle un beso al llegar al lugar el ya estaba esperándome. Cuando de acerca para darme un beso este nota la marca del bastón del hombre del consejo me había dejado en el rostro:

- ¿Que te sucedió? (me pregunta preocupado)  
- No te preocupes... es solo un rasguño (le sonrio dulcemente)  
- Me importa un bledo si es un rasguño o no, quiero saber que te sucedió... (me dice comenzando a impacientarse)

Ante estas palabras sonrío sinceramente, pues recordé lo posesivo, protector y celoso que podía llegar a ser Ikki conmigo, por lo que me acerco a el y aun sosteniéndole la mirada con una gran sonrisa le digo:

- Las pruebas del consejo son hoy  
- (Me mira aliviado) ¿Por eso es el golpe?  
- (Le sonrío mas ampliamente) Si

Ikki me miro completamente aliviado, pero en su mirada vi un dejo de tristeza y preocupación, por lo que me preocupe:

- Ikki ¿no hay algo que quieras decirme?  
- No... (Me dice bajando la vista)  
- (Le levanto el rostro) ¿seguro?  
- Si (Me dice mirándome fijamente)

Estuvimos conversando un buen rato sin percatarnos de que alguien nos observaba, quien observo el beso que Ikki me dio:

- ¿Haz pensado en lo que te dije?  
- Dame mas tiempo (Me abrazo a el) ¿si? (lo miro con ansiedad)  
- Tesoro, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites...

Esas palabras me llenaron el alma, luego le doy un beso y me voy de la casa de mi amiga con el corazón en un hilo.

Cuando llego a la casa, toco el timbre y unos minutos después Marin me abre, con quien me siento en el sillón.

- Pasa algo no es común que vengas a esta hora cuando se supone que estés con Guzmán ¿no?

Mi amiga Marin no es otra que la hija del líder del consejo solo que ella no sabe que yo lo se y desde que llego me da consejos, consejos que Guzmán siendo hombre no me puede dar:

- Pues lo que pasa es que mi vida se esta acabando, el consejo llego y lo mas posible sea que me tenga que ir (la miro) y yo no me quiero ir.  
- Esmeralda, mi amiga del alma, recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace años?  
- No, (tratando de hacer memoria) ¿que te dije?  
- Me dijiste que sin las cazadoras el consejo no es nadie, tú eres quien manda en ese lugar, ellos deben darte explicaciones no tú a ellos, por lo que tú tienes derecho... y teniendo en cuenta que Guzmán es tu vigilante, te puede seguir entrenando. Haz que tu voluntad se haga... tu eres la voz mayoritaria allí.  
- (La abrazo) Gracias...  
- (Sonríe) De nada...


	7. Esmeralda toma una decision

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Esmeralda toma una decisión**_

- Vamonos lejos

Le dijo ella abrazándolo con desesperación, este le devolvió el abrazo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No mi amor, tu familia es importante para ti y yo no quiero que por mi culpa tu familia te aleje de tu hermana (la obliga a mirarlo) ella te necesita.

La chica se echo a llorar a la vez que intentaba sacar fortaleza de su alma, en vano. El muchacho miro al cielo buscando como calmarla, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello, allí dejaron un suave beso y sus palabras se adentraron en el oído de la joven.

- Te dije que te ves hermosa hoy…

Ella sonrió con descaro "quieres ver que tan hermosa soy" el solo sonrió con lujuria "yo si"…

Sus brazos rodearon su cintura, sus labios rozaron los suyos y en ese preciso momento un "BUUUUUUMMMM" estridente los hizo separarse. Se miraron confundidos a la vez que escuchaban otra explosión extenderse por el salón de baile del colegio…

- ¡¡June!!

Recordó ella aterrada comenzando a correr hacia adentro seguida de su novio, quien corrió hacia adentro a auxiliar a su hermano.

Jamás imaginaron que esa seria la ultima noche que se verían en los siguientes dos años y medio.

_**A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a la oficina de Guzmán a hacer mi voluntad como mi amiga Marin me había recomendado. A veces es bueno tener como amiga a la hija del líder del consejo.**_

_**- ¡¡Llega media hora cazadora!!  
**__**- Llego tarde porque estaba organizando mi cabeza y esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora: Soy Esmeralda Rivas, tengo 15 años, trabajo como cazadora hace 3 años y si yo soy la cazadora quiere decir que ustedes me deben obediencia y no yo a ustedes ¿algún comentario?**_

_**Los dos hombres se sentaron sorprendidos, mientras la mujer me mira y me dice:**_

_**- Tu lugar está con nosotros, y yo no te voy a obligar por...  
**__**- ¿por qué?... yo te diré por que, por que quien tiene el control mayoritario soy yo, porque sin mí no son nada, porque yo no soy como las demás cazadoras a las cuales ustedes controlaban como marionetas y porque si yo dejo de ser cazadora, mi ciudad estará desprotegida, por esto yo decido quedarme, aquí me necesitan mas que en Inglaterra... así pueden salir (señalo la puerta) por esa puerta.**_

_**Los consejeros salen del despacho mas la mujer que los acompañaba me mira y me dice:**_

_**- Eres toda una cazadora... haz madurado y yo se que tu novio hubiera estado orgullosos de ti...  
**__**- 'si tú supieras' yo se que así hubiera sido si el viviera...  
**__**- Bueno me voy y nunca olvides que hoy hiciste lo correcto.  
**__**- lo tendré presente siempre.**_

_**Luego la mujer salió a alcanzas a sus compañeros, mientras yo me acerco a Guzmán y a Marin:**_

_**- perderás todo lo que has logrado?  
**__**- no, ellos me necesitan y todo lo que es importante para mi esta aquí... en esta ciudad... mi madre, me hermana (abrazo a Marin) mis amigos (abrazo a Guzmán) y mi vigilante...**_

_**Guzmán le sonrío al igual que Marin así que ella se fue para su casa, a pensar en su futuro, en el futuro que realmente deseaba, un futuro en el cual estuviera Ikki.**_

_**su amor, su confianza, su amistad, su pacto, su promesa de amor eterno. **_

Una vez su hermana estuvo a salvo, su mente se acordó de esos ojos azules que dejo de ver desde que entrara en la escuela. Busco angustiada al dueño de esos ojazos, acompañando a su hermana, quien también buscaba a su novio con una angustia cada vez mas palpable.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo voltearse con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- ¿¿Se los habrán llevado??  
- Es lo mas probable

Le dijo temblando de pies a cabeza. Su cabeza comenzó a pensar en todo lo que podría esta viviendo el en ese momento y sus lagrimas y sollozos se unieron al eco de los tantos que se levantaban en esa noche de tantas perdidas.

Tantas jóvenes amantes ahora solas, tantos hermanos con las hermanas en brazos y tantas chicas con sus hermanos en su falda mientras lloraban desgarradoramente.

- "Ikki" fue su silencio plegaria  
- "Shun" fue su oración al cielo…

Triste fue que esa oración se alargo por tres largos anos, tras los cuales tendrían que luchar contra todo para conservar su amor vivo a pesar de las adversidades de la vida y las cosas en su contra…

– _**¿Ikki?**_

_**Ikki se volteo sobre la cama y vio a la muchacha parada en el umbral de la habitación que compartían.**_

– _**¿Voy a salir vienes?  
**_– _**No gracias  
**_– _**¿quieres que te traiga algo?  
**_– _**No**_

_**La muchacha salió de la alcoba, mientras Ikki se sentó sobre la cama y miro la portada de libro, el cual se titulaba "Romeo & Julieta", luego miro el contenido y pensó tristemente "mi Julieta es Esmeralda".**_


	8. El Comienzo

Capitulo 8  
El comienzo

- ¿A donde vamos?  
- A una fiesta  
- ¿A que fiesta? (Me mira enfadada) Esmeralda... no quiero conocer a nadie...

June me miro con mas molestia aun cuando yo solo le sonreí y la empuje con la intención de obligarla a seguir caminando. Pero esta en vez de eso se hizo a un lado provocando que casi fuera a dar al suelo. Enojada la mire y la sostuve por un brazo evitando que continuara caminando, me le plante al frente y con cara de pocos amigos le dije

- June dame una oportunidad, si no te sientes a gusto 'lo cual no creo que ocurra' te vas, yo no te detendré 'por que no será necesario' (Le dije suplicante)  
- Ok, 5 minutos (Me dice únicamente por complacerme)  
- 20 (Le insisto)  
- Ok, 20 minutos no mas (Me contesta finalmente con un suspiro)  
- Okki dokki. (Sonrío victoriosamente)

Los siguientes minutos me sumí en mis recuerdos. Recordaba a Ikki y los momentos tan lindos que pasamos juntos. El primer encuentro... la primera vez que me reflejara en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

En el primer beso de mi vida... un beso tierno... tímido, pero que jamás olvidaría en mi vida y que desesperadamente deseaba volver a sentir... pero sobretodo en el sufrimiento que pase durante estos dos años, el llorar en las noches por no demostrarme débil ante mi hermana, que me necesitaba con desesperación también.

Sonreí tontamente... mire a mi hermana y la vi también sumida tanto o mas que yo en sus recuerdos "apuesto a que piensa en unos ojos esmeraldas que hace dos años extraña mas que a su vida" pensé mas segura que cualquiera.

- ¿En que piensas? (Le pregunte mirándola pícaramente)  
- En nada en especial (Me dice aun sumida en sus pensamientos)  
- ¿Segura? (Le insisto)  
- Bueno pensaba en Shun (Suelta ella por fin)

Mi sonrisa se extendió mas, sabía que mi hermanita aun no superaba ese dolor, pero aun así sabia que esa noche eso cambiaria. La mire con ternura mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia mi para abrazarla, luego coloque mi cabeza en su hombro y le dije al oído

- ¿Aja? (Le digo con una gran sonrisa)  
- (Me mira) ¿Tu ya olvidaste a Ikki?  
- (Sonrío) Como podría June (miro al cielo) no, claro que no.  
- Es aquí (Me pregunta al llegar a un edificio)

Mire al frente luego de escuchar sus palabras. Automáticamente la sonrisa tan tonta que tenia en el rostro desapareció, suspire pesadamente sin que June se diera cuenta y le dije

- Si aquí es  
- Pues vamos (Me dice ella)  
- Okki dokki (Le digo caminando tras ella)

Subimos las escaleras hasta el 3 piso. June me señalo la puerta entreabierta extrañada... pues si se suponía que había una fiesta debería sentirse la música desde abajo, en lugar de eso todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral. El miedo me invadió al pensar que Jessica se había llevado a los muchachos y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí al interior del apartamento con el miedo saliéndome de cada poro de mi cuerpo.

- ¡¡Dios mío!!  
- ¡¡Esmeralda espera!!

Me olvide de mi hermana, del mundo, de la misión... de absolutamente todo... en mi mente solo podía ver a Ikki sonriéndome y besándome con pasión y luego una imagen de este mismo encadenado en un calabozo, con quemaduras en todo el cuerpo y a la psicópata esa sonriendo satisfactoriamente...

- Esmeralda...

June entro detrás de mi con un miedo atroz que no se explicaba. La casa de por si era un desastre. Platos rotos por doquier, los muebles rasgados y volteados bocarriba, las cortinas en el suelo, las ventanas de cristal rotas y las puertas en el suelo, en el mismo un camino de sangre...

- (Entro en una de la alcoba) ¡¡Ikki!!

Ikki se encontraba en el suelo bocabajo al escuchar mi voz este levanto la vista débilmente, cuando me mira y miro a June este bajo la cabeza nuevamente. En su hombro había una quemadura y en su espalda marcas de latigazos

- (Me arrodillo frente a el) ¿Amor que paso?  
- Jessica... se... lo... llevo...  
- Iré por el (se acaba mi paciencia) pero primero

Me volteo hacía June y veo como esta mira a Ikki con los ojos como platos. Luego me miro a mi buscando una explicación que en ese preciso momento yo no le podía dar. Ayude a Ikki a levantarse con cuidado, lo recosté sobre la cama y me voltee hacia mi hermana otra vez...

- Tienes que cuidarlo... (Le suplique angustiada)  
- ¿A quien se llevaron? (Me pregunta mirándome a mi y a Ikki alternadamente)  
- A... (Comienzo dudosamente)  
- ...Shun (Termina el mas seguro)  
- (Me mira desesperadamente) Quiero ir contigo.  
- No... Tú te quedaras aquí y cuidaras a Ikki (La obligo a sentarse en una silla frente a la cama) yo regresare con Shun (Le digo esta vez dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras le sonreía) te lo juro.  
- Ok (Me abraza) solo ten cuidado halla (Me mira) y cuídate mucho.  
- No te preocupes y el no te morderá (Miro a Ikki) sabe lo que le espera.  
- Oye yo no soy tan perverso.

Sonreí abiertamente, claro que no lo era... ni el ni Shun merecían lo que habían vivido en estos dos años y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se metía con la familia de la actual Cazadora de Vampiros y se quedaba tan campante.

Me acerque a Ikki, lo jale suavemente por el cuello de la camisa y le plante un beso. Luego mire a June y le di un beso en la mejilla... luego me dirigí a la puerta, al llegar a la misma me voltee y los mire a la vez que les decía...

- Bueno me voy, (Digo mirando a June con una gran sonrisa) traeré a Shun de vuelta.

Luego de esto le lanzo un ultimo beso a Ikki y salgo de la casa, hacía mi destino, la mansión de la loca pervertida a la que le haría pagar todas y cada una de las lagrimas que mi hermana y yo derramamos en estos 2 años de angustia, luego de la desaparición de Ikki y Shun...

Quien sabe tal vez le cobrara otras cosas mas (Sonrisa malévola).


	9. Esperanza

Leyenda

XXXXXXXXX cambio de escena

Capitulo 9  
Esperanza

- Shun cariño despierta

Shun abrió los ojos poquito a poco, con su santa y celestial calma, pero volvió a cerrarlos al sentir el rayo del sol sobre ellos. Cuando trato de levantarse unas manos lo sostuvieron en su lugar.

- ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES JESSICA!! (Le grito fuera de sus casillas)

Apenas la primera palabra salió de sus labios los ojos de Shun tomaron un tono rojizo oscuro. Y ni siquiera sus corpulentos y fuertes hombres podían sostenerlo tan fácilmente, en poder Shun los superaba a todos por mucho, esto gracias al Lord que fuera su progenitor

- nada... bueno si... quiero vengarme de tu hermano y tu eres lo que el mas quiere...  
- ¡¡Y POR QUE NO VAS Y TE DESQUITAS CON EL!! (Le grito mas que molesto)

Jessica le sonrió con malicia, le sostuvo el rostro y rozó sus labios, pero casi al instante se alejo con los labios sangrantes, mientras Shun se lamía los labios con mas malicia que ella reflejada en la mirada. "ya entiendo porque ese Lord estaba tan loco por ti" pensó satisfecha al ver la verdadera personalidad como vampiro de Shun

Alejándose de él y sonriéndole en todo momento Jessica se acerco a los ventanales y juntos con dos hombres mas comenzaron a abrirlos. Apenas la luz solar toco la piel de este Shun soltó un grito de dolor, mientras un casi imperceptible humo color plateado sobresalía de sus ropas

- Tápale la boca (Le ordeno a uno de sus hombres)

El hombre, luego de pensarlo varios minutos y ganarse unos buenos azotes de parte de Jessica, se acerco a Shun y apenas sus dedos rozaron los labios de Shun con la mordaza, este le asesto una mordida con todo y colmillo que casi lo deja sin dedos... un grito de sus labios y la otra mano sosteniendo la herida fue lo último que vio este antes de ser consumido por el coraje...

- (Le da una bofetada) ¿Que te crees perro?  
- No… me creo vampiro... (Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) al igual que tu eso soy…  
- Ahí el chiquillo está enojado (Le dijo Jessica con una sonrisa de burla)

Esto solo hizo rabiar a Shun, quien, para suerte de Jessica, estando encadenado a la plataforma no podía lanzársele encima y hacerla picadillo como el salvaje que llevaba por dentro quería con todas sus fuerzas. Al contrario de lo que debía hacer Jessica se acerco a la plataforma y con uno de sus dedos acaricio los labios de este. Y Shun mas rabioso de lo que ya estaba le mordió los dedos y luego de que esta los retirara molesta le grito a todo pulmón.

- ¡¡HAZME EL FAVOR DE NO TOCARME!!  
- (Lo mira) Ok, ok, no te tocare (Sonríe malévolamente) pero si lo hará el sol.

Se acerco a la puerta, pero la misma fue lanzada contra ella lanzándola al suelo… Sus hombres que solo habían descolocado dos de las cuatro protecciones de las ventanas se lanzaron contra la joven que ahora se enfrascaba en una pelea con el mas grande de todos, mientras los demás se acercaban a una histérica Jessica en el suelo…

XXXXXXXXXX

– Te ayudo (Le dijo ella acercándose a Ikki)  
– Si gracias (Le respondió este mirándole para sonreírle, luego volvió al trabajo)

June se acerco a donde se encontraba Ikki recogiendo el desorden, pero antes de llegar, sobre la mesa, diviso un relicario que ella conocía bien.

**– ¿Para que querías verme?  
****– Para darte esto (Le dice entregándole una cajita)  
****– (Lo mira) ¿Qué es?  
****– (Sonríe) Abrelo**

**La muchacha abrió la cajita y encontró un relicario de oro, con perlas y esmeralda, con una inscripción que decía Siempre tuyo. Shun. Cuando la muchacha leyó esto miro a su novio contentísima y a la vez que lo abrazaba le dijo:**

**– Esta hermoso gracias.**

**El muchacho solo sonrío y la abrazo, luego se pusieron a ver las estrellas**

- (Se acerca a ella) ¿June?

Al oír su voz June salió de sus ensoñaciones y lo miro. Al reflejarse en su mirada Ikki pudo ver brillo en ellos, el brillo que solo puede ocasionar la esperanza, esa esperanza que tu sientes cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida, y sueñas con poder quedarte a su lado y ser felices juntos.

- ¿Si?  
- ¿Que sucede?

Le dice a la vez que se sienta en el sofá y le indica con una seña de las manos que se sentara a su lado. June se sentó a su lado y se recostó de su hombro, levantando el relicario para que ambos pudieran verlo claramente…

- ósea que era para ti, Shun me obligo a acompañarlo para que le diera mi opinión sobre este relicario… (La mira) el te ama con todo su corazón… pero nunca se atrevió a volver por la sencilla razón de que el Shun que tu conociste ya no existe June…

June lo miro confundida

- ¿Cómo dices?  
- (Suspira) cuando somos convertidos a la vida inmortal muy pocas veces el cambio no nos afecta al ser que éramos en vida y Shun es uno de los vampiros mas poderosos si (la mira) pero si es verdad que el Shun que tu conociste desapareció con los años, con el trato recibido por los demás vampiros fue la única manera de que el sobreviviera en ese mundo.

June le sonrió con cariño mirando la foto que había en el relicario. Una foto de ambos. Ella y Shun frente a un parque, abrazados y sonriendo. Cerró el mismo con sumo cuidado y se lo coloco, luego miro a Ikki con una gran sonrisa.

- No importa yo lo amo de igual forma…

Ikki sonrío con verdadera felicidad mientras pensaba con orgullo "yo sé que así es June", luego miro el relicario y le dijo

- Y que hacia ese relicario en entre las cosas de Shun si él te lo regalo a ti hace años  
- (Acariciando el relicario) Shun me lo obsequio en uno de mis cumpleaños y lo perdí el día del ataque.  
- Shun debió encontrarlo cuando volvimos a la escuela tras escaparnos (Mira el cajón) y debió conservarlo como recuerdo (Me mira) de ti  
- Ya no será necesario (Le sonrío) ahora me tendrá a mi junto con el…  
- (Mira una foto en la mesilla de noche junto al sofá) Cuento con tu hermana (Sonríe con orgullo) se que ella lo traerá de vuelta.  
- (Sonrío también) Si yo se que así será (lo miro) y aunque tengo esa esperanza, no puedo evitar temer por su vida.  
- Yo también (La mira con verdadero orgullo en la mirada) pero también sé que tu hermana es la Cazadora de Vampiros y con ella nadie puede, ni siquiera Jessica podrá pararla.

XXXXXXXXXX

Todo lo que se veía era el humo y el polvo esparcidos por el gran estrépito de la puerta al caer al suelo. Jessica miro a la entrada de la alcoba furiosa y allí se encontró con Esmeralda... en su hombro se encontraba una espada sostenida por un cinto que era adornado por diseños de dagas sagradas que cortarían cualquier animal sobrenatural, mientras en sus manos descansaban dos de las nombradas dagas listas para rebanar la carne de aquellos que se atreviesen a enfrentarla...

- Vengo por él y mas les vale que no se interpongan en mi camino...

Jessica se echo a reír... pero una daga enterrándose en su hombro y otra en su pierna derecha le cayó la boca...

- Bueno si quieres ir por las malas por las malas iremos...

Le dijo lanzándose contra Jessica y todo aquello que se encontrara entre Shun y ella...


	10. La Muerte de Jessica

Capitulo 10  
La Muerte de Jessica

Todo lo que se veía era el humo y el polvo esparcidos por el gran estrépito de la puerta al caer al suelo. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Jessica, unos ojos tan fríos como una vez estuvieron para calmar el dolor y la desesperación de una niña de 14 años tras enterarse que su novio había muerto.

En mi hombro se encontraba una espada sostenida por un cinto que era adornado por diseños de dagas sagradas que cortarían cualquier animal sobrenatural, mientras en mis manos descansaban dos de las nombradas dagas listas para rebanar la carne de aquellos que se atreviesen a enfrentarla...

- Vengo por el y mas les vale que no se interpongan en mi camino...

Jessica se hecho a reír... pero una daga enterrándose en su hombro y otra en su pierna derecha le cayo la boca...

- Bueno si quieres ir por las malas por las malas iremos...

Le dije lanzándome contra ella y todo lo que se encontrara entre Shun y yo...

Entre cada golpe esta lanzaba un comentario hiriente al aire "donde esta ella si tanto lo ama" "sabes cuantas veces estuve con tu amorcito estos dos años" y con cada comentario a mi me llegaba un recuerdo de estos dos años para darme fuerza y arrastrarla por el suelo…

- Por que el interés en esa cosa

Me dijo señalando a Shun, quien respiraba dificultadamente, debido al continuo rose de los rayos solares sobre su piel. La mire con odio…

- Eso no te incumbe Jessica, solo me lo llevare y punto…  
- ¿Así? Y crees que yo lo dejare ir así nada mas

La miro con suficiencia, mostrándole una cruel sonrisa que solo mis enemigos eran capaces de ver. Aquellos a los que mas odiaba, como así también me gustaba aterrorizar y humillar para desahogar únicamente mi mal humor… ese día en cambio desahogaba el dolor vivido por dos años… el amor que creí muerto ahora revivido requería de venganza que enseguida tomaría en contra de ella…

- Si… si no quieres morir a manos de la cazadora…  
- ¡¡PUES FIJATE QUE NO!!  
- Es…me…ral…da…

Lo mire recordando que estaba allí. Me había cegado tanto por el odio que había olvidado a que había venido… "Primero Shun" me dije a mi misma "luego entonces te vengas de ella"

- Ya voy… (Le dije dispuesta a ir hacia el)

Di unos pasos dirigiéndome a donde se encontraba este atado, percatándome de la luz solar entrando por los grandes ventanales de cristal, del casi imperceptible humo que comenzaba a salir del cuerpo lastimado de este. Pero no hice mas que dar cinco pasos mas y Jessica se cruzo en mi camino con la peor cara de perra que había visto en toda mi vida.

- Eres sorda o que… te dije que el no se va…  
- (Me hecho a reír en son de burla) Ok

La empuje con tal fuerza que ella cayo a unos dos metros de donde yo estaba, por lo que no perdí la oportunidad y cerré los grandes ventanales, para evitar así que Shun siguiera sufriendo a causa de los rayos solares.

- ¡¡OYE!!  
- (La miro desafiante) ¡¡QUE!! Eres tan cobarde como para no desahogarte con el hombre que te tiene tan furiosa, sino que lo haces con su hermano!! (La miro con lastima) eres patética…  
- No permitiré que me hables así en mi casa…  
- Yo te hablo como a mi me venga en gana Jessica… ¿Sabes por que? Por que para tu desgracia estas en mi territorio y toda persona que necesite y busque de mi protección, la consigue…

Le grite sacando parte del dolor acumulado en mi alma. Recordando el dolor en la mirada de Ikki la primera vez que nos encontramos, el rostro lleno de lagrimas de mi hermana June, cuando se dio la noticia de la muerte de los muchachos y mis propias lagrimas en la oscuridad de mi alcoba, pues yo si no tenia quien me consolara, siendo yo quien debía consolar el dolor y la angustia de mi hermanita de apenas 14 años de edad.

- Y para rematar tu mala suerte Ikki y Shun están bajo mi protección desde antes de que tuvieras la brillante idea de llevártelos… (La agarro por el cuello) y al llevártelos firmaste tu pasaje al infierno ¡¡de donde no debiste haber salido…!!

Jessica me miraba impasible, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro y una mirada de total y completa burla en el rostro.

- Bien la felina ah sacado sus uñas y ¿ahora que harás?  
- La espada…que esta en la pared… to..ma..la…

Jessica se tenso al instante, luego miro a Shun mas molesta que antes…

- TU CALLATE Y NO TE ENTROMETAS

En esos segundos en que ella se distrajo yo tome la espada que se encontraba en la pared tras Shun y sin mas demora se la enterré en el pecho.

El espectáculo dado fue increíble. Solo enterré un poquito la espada en ella y luego la solté, al instante siguiente, al verse libre, se enterró por completo en su pecho mágicamente, acto seguido salio un brillo de su boca. Haciendo parecer la luz solar salir de su cuerpo, escuche a Shun gritar mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de quemaduras, por lo que corrí a cubrirlo con mi propio cuerpo para protegerlo de los rayos solares que cada vez llenaban la alcoba con mas intensidad.

Desde donde estaba pude notar como la piel de Jessica se ponía roja, negra y finalmente comenzaba a caer, esta entre gritos me maldecía a mas no poder mientras yo solo sonreía satisfecha con mi trabajo. Sus hombres también se habían hecho polvo hacia mucho tiempo, mucho antes que ella.

Finalmente con un último grito de dolor ella cayó al suelo hecha cenizas.

Al verla caer al suelo hecha ahora solo un montón de cenizas, me levante con sumo cuidado de encima de Shun y me baje de la plataforma, pisando el suelo ahora lleno de cenizas por todos lados. Me incline sobre el, desate sus muñecas y luego sus piernas. Para luego ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, al tocar el suelo un grito de dolor y angustia salio de sus labios.

Luego de que este se calmara un poco y el ardor pasara, salimos de la mansión mirándola por una ultima vez, para luego seguir para mi casa en donde nos esperaban Ikki y June.

Lo mire atentamente, en esos dos años este había cambiado mucho, sus ojos naturalmente igual a los de su hermano, ahora poseían una fina línea rojiza en el iris, su rostro antes el de un niño ahora era maduro, pero con un dejo de crueldad y desprecio en los ojos.

Mire al cielo, ahora con un fino tono naranja, el día había terminado bien. Habíamos acabado con una enemiga mortal para nuestra felicidad. Ahora no solo yo e Ikki podríamos ser felices, sino también mi hermana June y el hermano de Ikki, Shun.

Claro antes de irnos debíamos estar seguros de que June y Shun estarían bien y que no nos necesitarían mas…

Luego entonces podríamos ser felices sin impedimentos, terminando lo que hacia muchos años habíamos deseado terminar…

Buscar nuestra felicidad en otro lugar lejos de los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado… de un pasado que yo era conciente Ikki deseaba olvidar mas que nada en este mundo… o al menos parte de el…


	11. Reencuentro

Capitulo 11  
Reencuentro

- ¡¡Dios que te paso!!

Lo primero que se escucho apenas entramos al apartamento fue la angustiada voz de June al vernos entrar. A mi cubierta de sangre y cenizas, mientras Shun tenia el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras…

- June su cuarto, recostarlo, luego lo aporreas con tus preguntas hermana… (le dije impaciente)  
- (Sonríe nerviosamente) Claro…

Luego de recostarlo en su cama y atender sus quemaduras, June y yo salimos de la alcoba para dejarlo descansar un rato…

Mas ya comenzaba a echar de menos unos brazos y unos labios que hace tiempo no sentía, hacia mas o menos media hora.

Desde que llegara no había visto a Ikki…

- ¿Y Ikki? (Miro a June) hace rato que no lo veo por ningún lado…

Y como si lo hubiera llamado a gritos. Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y unos labios besar mi cuello cariñosamente. Me voltee al instante, no hice mas que encararlo y sus labios aprisionaron los míos.

- (Rompe el beso) ¿que haría yo sin ti?  
- En primer lugar seguirías viviendo con esa loca y segundo lugar te morirías de seguro.  
- ¿Te eh dicho cuanto te amo?  
- Si, unas mil veces (Sintió) pero no me haría mal escucharlo mil y una vez…  
- Te amo

Me dice a la vez que me abrazo a el y este se sienta en el sofá sentándome a mi sobre su falda… Aun sin retirarme de su falda ni un centímetro de espacio me voltee hasta quedar de frente a el, rodee su cuello con mis brazos a la vez que me fundía en un beso con Ikki. Ambos jugando por quien tendría el mandato del beso…

¿El vampiro, con su juventud eterna y su encantadora sonrisa o la cazadora, con sus especiales dotes y su experiencia destrozando monstruos?

Finalmente la cazadora, hábil y amorosa gana la batalla rindiéndose el vampiro, sumiso y complaciente en sus brazos. Abrazada a el y casi dormida, note la ausencia de mi hermana en el estancia, así que aun soñolienta y sonriendo dulcemente acerque mis labios al oído de Ikki, le di un suave mordisco que provoco un estremecimiento en su persona y le dije…

- June esta con Shun  
- Era de esperarse esos dos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. (Me dice sonriendo pícaramente)  
- Como quisiera poder darle al tiempo atrás y evitar todo lo que han tenido que pasar en estos dos años.

Tomo mi muñeca izquierda, en la cual tenía un feo arañazo y se la llevo a los labios en donde dejo un dulce beso en la superficie de la misma. Sus rojizos ojos se encontraron con los míos luego me dijo con toda la seriedad que podía tener en ese momento…:

- Eso se compensa con lo que hemos vivido ahora y lo que viviremos en un futuro no muy lejano.  
- Ikki… aun no eh…

Dos de los dedos de Ikki descansaron en mis labios mientras una dulce y sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Sus dedos y sus caricias en mis labios fueron sustituidos por sus labios, los cuales con goloso entusiasmo, yo recibí con gusto en mi boca…

- Esta bien… tu escoge sin ningún miedo, si me dices que no, sabrás que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites…  
- (Lo abrazo) gracias  
- (Me corresponde al abrazo) no ahí de que

June entro en la alcoba y vio la cama desarreglada, pero a nadie ocupándola.

- ¿Shun?

La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salio Shun, recién duchado. Con el cabello húmedo, con una toalla en la mano derecha que utilizaba para secarse el mismo, con el pantalón del pijama y el pecho desnudo… este la miro sorprendido cuando reparo en su presencia, no la había sentido llegar…

- ¿Que te sucedió?  
- La loca de Jessica con sus locas ideas (Le sonríe) no te preocupes casi no duelen ya…

Shun se acerco al buró para sacar la camisa del pijama, pero en cuanto se doblo para abrir la ultima gaveta una punzada de dolor le arranco un grito de los labios, a lo cual June se acerco, abrió ella la gaveta y le entrego la camisa del pijama.

- Gracias (Le dice poniéndose la camisa) me ayudas con los botones  
- Claro (Le dice acercándose a el) sino fuera por que yo se que ya esta muerta iría y dejaría sin pelos a esa estupida vampiresa que se cree gran cosa…

Shun sonrió. Pero se sintió mareado, trastabillo a lo cual June lo sujetó por el borde del pantalón cuando este fue a caer al suelo. Pero no hubo bien sujetado su cinturón cuando este casi cayó desmayado en sus brazos a la vez que un desgarrador grito salía de sus labios. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, June lo llevo hasta la cama y lo obligo a recostarse…

- Esto parece un sueño  
- Pues procura no despertar (Le dice jalándola hacia el)  
- No te preocupes (Sonríe) es un sueño del cual no despertare nunca si es preciso  
- Si (Le sonríe mas ampliamente) ¿como lo sabes?  
- Por que en este sueño estas tu

Shun enrojeció, ante esto June sonrió con ganas renovadas. Cogiendo valor de momento se sentó en la cama sorprendiendo a Shun con un beso, primero tímido, pero luego tornándose apasionado.

- Perdón (Rompe el beso) yo…  
- (La mira) ¿Porque te disculpas? (La abraza) ¿y quien te dijo que te detuvieras?

June sonrió, pero algo en su mente le decía que algo raro había en Shun, algo que simplemente no sabia lo que era.

- Bueno…

Sonrió maliciosamente, se le monto encima y colocando sus manos en sus hombros lo obligo a acostarse sobre la cama. Para luego asaltar su boca en una guerra de besos, luchando cada cual por tomar el control.

- Ikki ya esta  
- Bueno  
- Acuestate bocarriba

Ikki se recostó bocabajo, luego esmeralda se sentó sobre sus caderas y le paso un paño por el hombro…

- ¡¡Esmeralda sácalo de una vez!! (Le grito Ikki)  
- Ya voy… (Le dije nerviosa)

Ikki sujeto las sabanas cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, venida del chip que en un principio Jessica ordeno ponerles a ambos hermanos, por la costumbre que tenían de escaparse por semanas.

- ¡¡ Ahhhh!!

XXXXXXXXXX

- ¡¡Ahhhh!!  
- ¡¡SHUN!!

Shun le desgarro parte de la camisa, mientras la camisa del pijama que llevaba puesta se llenaba de sangre y sus ojos de lágrimas.

- ¿Que pasa? (Le pregunta asustada)  
- Ve al buró y saca un bulto azul

No hubo que repetírselo dos veces, salto de la cama como un resorte y llego al buró, allí abrió la primera gaveta y saco el bulto azul que vio en el interior.

- Este (Le dice mostrándole el mismo)

Shun asintió y se recostó bocabajo, esta vez sin camisa.

- (La mira con la mirada nublada) ¿sabes hacerlo?  
- Si  
- Apresúrate que me va a explotar la cabeza…  
- Claro…

Le dijo acercándose a hacer lo que le pedía su novio…


	12. Fericia

Capitulo 12  
Fericia

June saco una aguja y un frasco con un liquido azulado, el cual le inyecto a Shun, minutos después este estaba mas tranquilo, el dolor había disminuido en gran medida.

- Dios ¿Esto es insulina?  
- No  
- ¿Y que es?

Shun suspiro, sabia bien que tarde o temprano June tendría que saberlo, pero no quería que fuera de esa forma.

- Siéntate

June se sienta a su lado y luego de mirarlo este comienza.

- Desde pequeño aprendí a desarrollar el poder de la telepatía pues nací con poseyéndolo (la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de June) al convertirme en vampiro ese poder que siendo un humano me era de gran ayuda se convirtió en una pesadilla. Todo comenzó un ano después de que fui convertido, el problema se dio primero como un pequeño dolor de cabeza, luego de eso el dolor de cabeza era mas fuerte y frecuente, finalmente a este lo acompañaba sangrado.

Luego de que Shun dijera esto un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación, June se volteo y lo abrazo notando así que las heridas se habían cerrado.

- (suspira) Ante esto solo podía dejar que el sangrado se detuviera y luego alimentarme para seguir viviendo. Una noche mientras platicaba con un amigo, el dichoso ataque comenzó, no podía mantenerme de pie, pero cuando mi amigo trato de levantarme el dolor se hizo insoportable, arrancándome el primer grito de la noche.

- ¿Eres telepático?  
- Si… (Respirando con dificultad)

El muchacho obligo a Shun a recostarse sobre el suelo, arrancándole el primer grito de su vida.

- Shun

Shun lo miro y vio como el muchacho lo hizo morder un paño húmedo

- Muerde fuerte, esto te calmara el dolor

Shun asintió y cuando el líquido entro en sus venas el dolor poco a poco desapareció

- (lo ayuda a levantar) Desde cuando te dan estos ataque acompañados de tanto dolor?  
- Es el tercero  
- Por eso es… después de que pase este año el dolor no será tan fuerte y si tienes suerte lo podrás controlar

- ¿Y los pudiste controlar?  
- Si con ayuda de la formula  
- ¿Y desde entonces lo haz pasado solo o…?  
- No, Ikki no sabe nada y no tiene por que enterarse  
- Como que no… si yo no hubiera estado aquí te hubieras desangrado  
- Si, pero me hubiera recuperado, además ahora te tengo a ti ¿no?  
- Si…  
- Ya esta, lo saque

Le dice sonriendo feliz mientras en el aire admira el chip brillando en la luz… Ikki la miro aun con el dolor reflejado en la mirada, ese dolor lacerante y punzante que no lo había dejado vivir tranquilo esos dos anos y del cual se acababa de librar hacia unos segundos.

- Ya era hora…  
- Oye que raro que June no halla venido  
- déjala a lo mejor esta hablando con Shun, tú quédate conmigo (le dijo abrazándola)  
- Eres muy posesivo, ¿te lo habían dicho ya?  
- No, (la mira sonriendo) pero mejor tu que cualquiera  
- Tienes razón (le dice sonriéndole también)

Ambos jóvenes se recostaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos. Ya era tarde y el día había sido sumamente duro, por no decir doloroso para todos.

En la mañana…

Desperté aterrada cuando Ikki comenzó a gritar mientras caía de la cama llevándome a mi en el trayecto de huir a los rayos solares que ya iluminaban prácticamente todos los rincones de la alcoba.

Corrí a las ventanas y las cerré rápidamente. Luego mire a Ikki y en su rostro solo se dibujaba un rictus de dolor unido a una mueca de molestia.

- ¡¡Como se te ocurre dejar la ventana abierta Esmeralda!!  
- Perdón…

Ikki suspiro tratando de calmarse. Me acerque y lo bese, lenta y seductoramente, a lo cual Ikki se olvido del dolor del momento. Entre el beso mi mirada se topo con el reloj leyó "11:00 a.m." y cerré los ojos, para abrirlos otra vez con un grito…

- ¡¡SON LAS 10:00 AM.!!

Le dije saltando de la cama como un resorte. Recogí mi ropa corriendo y me vestí también a la ligera, mientras Ikki solo me miraba sonriendo desde la cama.

- ¡¡Guzmán va a matarme!!  
- Cálmate, las llevare, en donde se metió tu hermana

Se dirigieron a la alcoba, pero al entrar encontraron una escena que nos hizo sonreír. En la cama se encontraban ambos jóvenes, dormidos y desnudos.

Shun acostado bocarriba sobre la cama, mientras June descansaba bocabajo sobre su pecho con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de este, descansando sobre su espalda una de las manos de Shun. Ikki la miro y sonrió mientras le decía al oído:

- Supongo que eso se lo dejare al amante de tu hermana.  
- Creo (me abrazo a Ikki) que se reconciliaron anoche  
- Crees, eso se nota al salto de la vista

Ikki diviso una cosa rara sobre la mesilla de noche, se acerco al mismo y al ver lo que me miro a mi con cara de pocos amigos.

- Esto es fericia (me dice mostrándome el frasco)  
- ¿Feri que? (le pregunto confundida)  
- Sabia que mi hermano era telepático, pero no sabia que se inyectaba esta formula (dice al aire mas para si mismo que para aclarar mis dudas)  
- Ikki aun no entiendo (le digo parándome a su lado)  
- Fericia es una formula para vampiros que tienen poderes y su poder se vuelve contra ellos, no sabia que a Shun le ocurría. (Mira a su hermano)  
- Yo no sabía que Shun tenía poderes. (Le digo sorprendida)  
- (Me sonríe) Pues ahora lo sabes

Ikki vio como su hermano se movió incomodo, a la vez que un doloroso quejido salía de sus labios, pero más que eso lo que le preocupo a Ikki fue la mancha de sangre que comenzaba a formarse bajo la pareja. Así que abrió la libreta que había aun lado del paquete y luego de verificar la última vez inyectada la formula, miro el reloj.

- Ya paso el efecto, despierta a June

Ikki entro al baño y salio con unos paños, June ya estaba de pie a mi lado tapada con una sabana.

- Pasaste una buena noche  
- Si (mira a Ikki curiosa) ¿que haces?  
- Este hermano mío debería tenerme mas confianza  
- ¿Ikki? (lo mira aterrada)

Ikki miro a June y en sus ojos vio no solo el terror sino también la preocupación impresos.

- Estará bien (le sonríe) lo que sucede es que para su nivel de poder debería inyectarse el doble de la poción que utiliza, por eso el efecto es limitado.  
- Sabes mucho del tema  
- Shun no es el único que tiene poderes, yo también utilizo esta técnica  
- Ahora lo se  
- June te voy a enseñar a hacerlo

June se acerco a Ikki, pasaron unos minutos en los que este le enseño a mi hermana como utilizar cada accesorio y para que servia cada cosa. la posición en la que debía estar Shun, acostado o sentado, no era muy bueno que estuviera de pie ya que muy pocas veces podía mantenerse en esa posición a causa del dolor, y la cantidad que debía utilizar.

- Ahora vámonos que Guzmán debe estar histérico.  
- Ok

Ikki y yo salimos de la casa. En todo el trayecto una pregunta rondo mi mente. Una interrogante mas grande que las que antes había sentido en mi vida. Me voltee hacia Ikki arrugándome la camiseta por los mismos nervios y le dije…

- Ikki (este me mira) ¿Que poder tienes?  
- Teletransportacion  
- Uno no muy visto  
- (sonríe) si

Me quede parada de momento, por lo que Ikki se detuvo también y me miro preocupado. Yo lo mire con la cara que mira cualquier niño al querer hacer una travesura, Ikki me miro con una ceja enarcada, conocía esa expresión a la perfección, como olvidar la expresión que por años había sido su debilidad mas grande cuando se trataba de complacerme en algo.

- ¿Y por que no nos teletransportas al Despacho de Guzmán o cerca…?  
- (se pone de espaldas a mi sumamente nervioso) Al despacho  
- (Lo abrazo por la espalda) O cerca

Ikki suspiro perdido en la caricia que hacia mi dedo sobre su hombro, luego se volteo y me sostuvo por la cintura, a la vez que todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecía y a los varios segundos nos encontrábamos frente a la entrada del humilde despacho de mi custodio. Mire a Ikki y le sonreí a la vez que le plantaba un beso de pura emoción para luego entrar al despacho corriendo.

Cuando entre al despacho me encontré a Guzmán sentado frente a varios libros de estudio, pero sin leer ninguno. Trague saliva cuando Guzmán me miro mas serio que costumbre esperando una posible explicación para mi desaparición esa noche de entrenamiento.

- Hola Guzmán  
- Solo eso me dices "hola Guzmán" me tenías preocupado ¿en donde estuviste toda la noche Esmeralda?  
- Tuve un inconveniente que ya esta resuelto  
- Ok

Ikki entro en la casa, dejo las llaves sobre el estante de las llaves que había en el recibidor y suspirando se dirigió a la alcoba de su hermano. Sonrió cuando lo hallo sentado en la cama, mientras June recostada en sus piernas leía un libro que el oía con los ojos cerrados. Toco en la puerta, a lo cual ambos lo miraron.

- June nos permites un minuto.  
- Claro

Le dijo levantándose de la cama. Sabía bien de que Ikki quería hablar con su hermano. Así que salio de la alcoba para dejar a los hermanos hablar tranquilamente.

Ikki se sentó en la cama al lado de su hermano, mientras este dirigía la mirada al libro en un acto de nervios. Ikki lo obligo a mirarlo mientras, tal vez utilizando entono mas duro del que quería utilizar, le pregunto ansiosamente.

- ¿Desde cuando te inyectas Fericia?

Shun se puso pálido, miro hacia la puerta por donde minutos ante sabia salido June, ante esto Ikki supo en el momento que su hermano pensaba la cosa errónea.

- June no me dijo nada, me di cuenta cuando entre al cuarto y vi el frasco sobre el buró.  
- hace 2 años mas o menos  
- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?  
- Bastantes problemas tenías ¿no?  
- Nunca estaré demasiado ocupado para ti y lo sabes bien  
- Ok  
- Además la porción que usabas era muy reducida, eres Nivel I en telepatía, tienes que utilizar el doble de la que actualmente utilizabas.  
- Claro

Ikki abrazo a Shun, luego se levanto y salio de la alcoba mientras le cedía el paso a June, quien volvió a su tarea de leer el libro en voz alta, mientras Shun escuchaba mas relajado que antes…


	13. Una nueva vida juntos

Capitulo 13  
Una nueva vida juntos

Al día siguiente me levante con una esperanza en el corazón, con una alegría en el alma y con una decisión en la mente. Había llegado el día, el día que cambiaria mi vida y la de aquellos que a mi alrededor se encontraban. Pero aun así era la decisión que yo había tomado, una decisión que me quemaba por dentro.

Me dirigí a la casa de Ikki a darle mi decisión. Cuando llegue a la casa, toque el timbre y unos segundos después Ikki aparece.

- Espera, por favor no digas nada, déjame hablar primero  
- Adelante (me dice cruzándose de brazos)  
- Siento mucho decirte que no puedo irme contigo  
- ¿Y puedo saber por que? (me mira sorprendido)  
- Claro. (le digo lo mas claro que puedo) Por que mi madre, mi hermana, mi amiga, mi vigilante y mi misión están por encima de todo, aun del amor de mi vida.  
- Yo no estoy deacuerdo con eso… (Me dice al fin molesto)  
- Lo siento mucho por ti, pero esa es la decisión que acabo de tomar, y acabo de darte mi decisión así que adiós.

Ante la sorpresa de Ikki me volteo y me voy. Por el camino las lagrimas retenidas aflojan por mi rostro ante la cruda realidad de lo que me había dicho Marin "si la dejas ir, tal vez las puertas hacia esa oportunidad no se te habrán nuevamente" así llegue a mi casa y en cuanto llegue a mi cuarto me recosté de la pared y me deje caer hasta el suelo, en donde llore desconsoladamente mi cruel destino.

A la mañana siguiente, al no tener ganas de enfrentar a Guzmán y con él al mundo que constituye a una cazadora, me quede en casa con June. El día se fue con total tranquilidad hasta que en la cena subí a avisarle cuando al estar apunto de tocar escucho un comentario…

- vamos June tienes que dársela (la escucho soltar un soplido de desesperación) pero y si después me insultar por recibirla (se lanza contra la cama) pero ella entenderá que no soy capaz de negarme a los caprichos de Shun…

Abrí la puerta si n que esta se diera cuenta y la encontré bocabajo en la cama, sosteniendo un sobre en las manos. Así que sin que ella se diera cuenta, me acerco a la cama y le arranco la carta de las manos… Provocando así que esta se volteara aterrada a mirarme…

- Y esto es mió?

-Si (me mira con angustia) perdón por no dártela antes, es que temía que te enojaras conmigo

Cuando June me dijo esto yo la abrace y le dije con toda la dulzura de una hermana mayor.

-Jamás me enojaría contigo

Le digo sentándome a su lado, para leerla junto con ella. Abrí el papel (las manos me temblaban) saque el papel del mismo (ya no aguantaba la desesperación) lance el sobre al suelo con ansiedad (ya casi destrozaba la hoja) y comencé a leer.

Mi esmeralda, mi adorada Esmeralda:

Espero no ofenderte al escribirte esta carta y si así es te pido sinceramente una sincera disculpa, pero necesitaba decirte que aunque no estoy deacuerdo con tu decisión y las razones para tomar la misma, te amo y te amare sobre todas las cosas por toda la eternidad. No estoy aquí para obligarte a venir conmigo, sino al contrario mi deseo es que vengas a vivir conmigo por tu propia voluntad.

Esmeralda no sabes cuan grande fue, es y seguirá siendo mi amor por ti. Mi vida sin ti no serviría de nada. Para que quiero la eternidad si no te encuentras en ella. No puedo darte hijos, ni la felicidad de dar la vida a un ser tan especial, pero si te puedo dar el amor mas grande de todos esperando y deseando que con eso sea suficiente. Si no, recuerda que siempre te estaré cuidando sin que tu me veas.

Si tu respuesta es no, no te odiare por ello, como podría odiar a la musa de mis días y mis noches, sino que saldré de tu vida para siempre y no me volverás a ver nunca, te lo juro.

Te dejare ser feliz, tener una familia y tus propios hijos, algo que lamentablemente y con el mayor de mis pesares ya yo no soy capaz de concederte en mi condición actual…

Espera tu respuesta  
Con todo su amor  
Ikki.

No se en que momento mi rostro se lleno de lagrimas, pero si se lleno de lagrimas. Mire a Sarah aun con el rostro siendo arrasado por estas. Poniendo la carta sobre la mesa, le digo a ella:

- Si me disculpas debo enmendar un error cometido  
- Anda, mi hermana la cabezota, ve por tu hombre

Ante esta expresión salgo corriendo de la casa. Cuando llegue a la casa de Ikki este iba saliendo de la misma, así que con toda la emoción de mi alma me lanzo en sus brazos y le planto un beso de esos que solo veía en las telenovelas, ocasionando que este en el afán por no dejar que cayéramos al suelo, soltó los paquetes que llevaba en las manos derramando toda la comida que había en ellos.

- Me arrepentí, quiero vivir la eternidad contigo, mi amor  
- Me alegra oír eso…

Me dijo este olvidando por completo la comida, me tomo en brazos como un quinceañero y me llevo adentro. Tres horas mas tarde era una vampiresa, era parte de otro mundo, de otra vida, pertenecía a otra raza.

+

Ikki y yo nos paramos frente a mi casa y luego de haberme despedido y recogido mis cosas, fuimos a la casa de Sarah, allí deje dos cartas, una para ella y otra para Guzmán.

Al día siguiente…

Desperté en la mañana con el sonido del despertador, al mirar hacia el mismo buscando el maldito botón para desactivarlo, me percate de que era lo que obstruía mi camino al mismo. Dos sobres…

Extrañada me termine de sentar en la cama y tome ambos sobres, uno tenia mi nombre y el otro el de Guzmán, seguro eran de Esmeralda.

Abrí el que decía mi nombre…

Jamás podré pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mí. Pero espero que un simple gracias sea suficiente para ti querida amiga del alma. Desde hoy dejare de ser tu amiga para ser una vampiresa mas, pero sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo…

Esmeralda.

Sonriendo me levante de la cama, guarde la nota en la primera gaveta de la mesa de noche y me dispuse a vestirme para llevarle la carta a Guzmán. Ya en el despacho este me miro con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, se había corrido el rumor de que Esmeralda estaba muerta.

Y este hombre la había querido como a una hija

- Tenga… es de su protegida  
- De esmeralda (Me mira con los ojos bien abiertos)  
- Si

Guzmán tomo el sobre y saco la carta

Querida y adorado Guzmán:

Te escribo para decirte que estoy bien, bueno mas o menos. Ahora soy una vampiresa, siendo la esposa de un gran hombre al que amo desde mi adolescencia. Ikki, si ese muchacho del que te hable y te conté que los vampiros había asesino. Pues fíjese lo que es la vida que no estaba muerto y había sido convertido en vampiro.

Perdóname por convertirme en lo que se supone debo combatir, pero es que de verdad necesitaba ser feliz. Y mi felicidad estaba a su lado.

Leí en los periódicos que me dan por muerta, y prefiero que así lo sigan creyendo, en especial mi madre. Siempre te agradeceré en el alma los años de entrenamiento que me diste, aunque supongo que debes sentirte muy decepcionado de mi.

Bueno me despido en la próxima carta te dejare la dirección para que me escribas.

Bye…

Guzmán me miro sonriendo mientras me abrazaba y me decía "Esta viva y feliz. Para mi es suficiente con eso"

Guzmán y yo vimos un auto que se alejaba en el crepúsculo de la tarde. Y ambos sonreímos sabiendo que en ese auto se alejaba una de las personas mas importantes en nuestras vidas…

Una amiga, hermana para mi

Una hija, casi, para el…

Pero sobre todo una cazadora que fue capaz de dejarlo todo por el amor y convertirse de Cazadora a Vampiresa para poder vivir feliz con el hombre que había amado toda la vida.

Seriamos felices sabiendo que cada día ella lo viviría con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y tanto el, su vigilante, su hermana y yo sabíamos que era lo que mas se merecía Esmeralda.

Después de tanto sufrir por un amor que el destino había predestinado para ella y que por culpa de una loca sin razón aparente se obsesionara con el hasta separarlos.

era justo que ambos lograran su felicidad,

pero mas justo aun,

que lo lograran juntos…

XXXXXXXXX

Marín deja ese libro!!

Me quite los lentes y mire a mi esposo con amor. Luego dirigí mi mirada a la computadora y leí por última vez esbozando una mas grande sonrisa de la que recordaba tenia aquel día en la secundaria…

Sentí unos brazos rodearme y unos labios besar mi cuello mientras su voz se introducía en mis oídos…

- Ya lo terminaste por fin

- Si… ya lo termine…

- Como le vas a poner (me pregunto parándose a mi lado)

- Como titulo final le pondré La gran historia de una gran cazadora, Pero para mi siempre será la historia de mi mejor amiga… (le dije mirándolo)

- Lastima que murieran por salvar a su familia años después de ese final…

- Si, es lo que mas me duele, fueron felices únicamente por unos cuantos años…

Me levante de la silla y mire por la ventana…

El amanecer comenzaba a reflejarse en el crepúsculo. Igual que aquella tarde en que los vimos partir, Guzman, June y yo en la secundaria donde estudiábamos…


End file.
